Talk:Kamen Rider Wiki
Ngalexa73 (talk) 03:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC)lexbex123 Kamen Rider Dragon Knight II: Next Sequel, an Anime version series Leonarda, (Age 17) is anguishly ashamed, autistic, bothersome, lonely, depressed and also tyrant or innocent. She has no heart of humanity inside of her body, but she has her soul vessels for her to live, including her harmless energy; therefore, she might have revealed to be the supernatural-being persona from Current Earth. She can never be able to smile at them again. She complains too much with her dwelling obsession. She wishes to go back in time to fix their past-present era realities, reverse, rewind, restart, prevent herself and undo over from the beginning by not murdering her parents, Princess Nightingale and Michelle Walsh or altering Kamen Riders' timelines. Leonarda begs for Time Portal Machinery to get backward right now; however, everyone has crazy looney cuckoo thoughts on talkative repeater like her. Unlike Kit Taylor as an orphan, she misbehaves like a poor, worthless pre-kindergartener either fussy tantrum by jumping up and down impatiently. Leonarda is still relying and mentioning nonstopable when the Princess Nightingale will come back to life, be reborn soon at the same time. Although, Leonarda doesn't have any friends or relatives to take care of or 'baby' her. She needs to get cuddled and adored by someone who's warm. Leonarda is really scared of being alone and killing innocent people, too. Worst of all, she is afraid to die nor slit all by herself. Her tears are producing, weeping, leaking and overflowing some crystal shards from liquid to solid. She sobs then cries 'Mommy! Daddy!' Despite Leonarda's parasitic bloodline reaction, her wailing loud intensive shriek is made out of doom disastrous devastation with horrible foul uproars, causing the glasses, the ceramics and the other object things break exploding apart into pieces most thoroughly! She tries not to suck her pinky as a useless whiny noisy crybaby childish toddler in the public area no matter how hard she tried to move on as a grown up like anybody else. She seems different from a real humans around her. Instead of venting Adam, Leonarda as parasite she-devil is about to rip, slaughter, shred and crack his bones off open because she thinks he is the worst betrayal Dragon Knight ever, plus she completely loses her control. That's why she seeked into the past of Ventaran Kamen Riders. No wonder that Leonarda hates Adam treating as an evil enemy nemesis spy on Len forever. Her angered madness is very violent, so she didn't know what she accidentally threatened the people. Her nutty brain has toxin tumor. Her puke barf smells awful, filled with racist acidic waste. She is not a human anymore. Whatever happens to Leonarda? Leonarda likes fireflies. She was born on the year 1990. When she was little, Leonarda learned how to draw a pictures such as Princess Nightingale and her parents. Suddenly, her parents died a long time ago similar to Princess Nightingale, and she misses them so much. Leonarda is still thinking about her parents' deaths. She wants her parents and Princess Nightingale, a rare bird species to come back to life nicely. On the present day, she begs someone to build a backward time portal, so she still wishes she sent herself back in time on order to freeze Kamen Rider Wrath into sculpture made with plastic wax from venting Kit Taylor on last months ago/previous past-present era before/until she can smile, or she is about to break Adam's same-old memory of 'from starting beginning to an end' off about being Dragon Knight with Kit's Survive Card Rekka into knock-out forgotten amnesia of empty blank nothingness, so Leonarda still hates Adam for real like a garbage because of her perspective attitude. She ignores and avoids then looks away from Adam's cold, meanie, ambiguous face. Leonarda thinks Adam is the nonliving enemy outcast to her. She replaces his bad, awful memory by making him relive as Onyx first time everyday. She eats a food too sluggish. After that, her desire is to stay with Kit Taylor or everybody else for a while peacefully together. In conclusion, Leonarda is afraid of letting Kamen Riders gone vented into Advent Void! She has a lack of social explanation. Answering the why questions for her is scary. On the bright side, she is such a soy vegetarian. Her low voice is too softly little. Leonarda doesn't have her last name yet. Her astrological zodiac sign is Leo. Her favorite food is Lima beans. Her color is turquoise. Her blood type is AB. Her useless weakness is mosquitoes. She is from Greenville, South Carolina. Her birthday is July 31st. I am sure she can get her everlasting hope of belief and her happiness of joy back. She must be deuteragonist appearing in whole every episode of series.